Lee Joon Hyuk (1972)
Perfil * Nombre: 이준혁 / Lee Joon Hyuk * Profesión: Actor, Actor Musical y Teatral * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur * Estatura: 175cm * Peso: 78Kg * Signo Zodiacal: Piscis * Tipo de Sangre: A Dramas * Twin Pub (jTBC, 2020) * Stove League (SBS, 2019) * Catch The Ghost (tvN, 2019) * The Lies Within (OCN, 2019) * Class of Lies (OCN, 2019) Cameo * The Wind Blows (jTBC, 2019) * The Nokdu Flower(SBS, 2019) Aparición especial * Laughter in Waikiki 2 (jTBC, 2019) Aparición especial * Doctor Prisoner (KBS2, 2019) * Touch Your Heart (tvN, 2019) * My Only One (KBS2, 2018-2019) * Bad Papa (MBC, 2018) * Big Forest (tvN, 2018) * 100 Days My Prince (tvN, 2018) * Misty (jTBC, 2018) * Mad Dog (KBS2, 2017) * Bad Families (KBS2, 2017) * If We Were the Seasons (KBS2, 2017) * Man to Man (jTBC, 2017) * Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) * Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People (MBC, 2017) * Voice (OCN, 2016-2017) Cameo Ep. 1 * Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) * Doctors (SBS, 2016) cameo * Mrs. Cop 2 (SBS, 2016) * Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) cameo * Puck! (SBS, 2016) * Hyde Jekyll, Me (SBS, 2015) * Dr. Frost (OCN, 2014-2015) Episodio 1 * High School - Love On (KBS2, 2014) * Misaeng (tvN, 2014) (cameo) * Liar Game (tvN, 2014) (cameo) * Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) (cameo) * Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) * Golden Tower (tvN, 2014) * The Three Musketeers (tvN, 2014) * Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) Cameo * Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) * The Queen of Office (KBS2, 2013) cameo * Blue Tower 2 (tvN, 2013) * Dream High 2 (KBS 2012) * Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Cameo Ep.8 Películas * Hitman (2020) * The Man Inside Me (2019) * Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days (2018) * Notebook from My Mother (2018) * Golden Slumber (2018) * Oh! My God Returns (2017) * The Mimic (2017) * Miss Butcher (2016) * Your Name is Rose (2016) * Bean Sprouts (2016) * A Break Alone (2016) * Don't Forget Me (2016) * Salut D'Amour (2015) * That Guy (2015) * Thinking of Elder Brother (2015) * The Classified File (2015) * The Chronicles of Evil (2015) * Alice In Earnestland (2015) * Tazza: The High Rollers 2 (2014) * Guardian (2014) * Tabloid Truth (2014) * Friend 2 (2013) * Hwa Yi: A Monster Boy (2013) * The Five (2013) * Top Star (2013) * Act (2013) * Hide and Seek (2013) * Mai Ratima (2013) * Montage (2013) * Born to Sing (2013) * The Gifted Hands (2013) * The Weight (2012) * A Werewolf Boy (2012) * Ghost Sweepers (2012) * Masquerade (2012) * Love Fiction (2012) * Sunny (2011) * Animal Town (2011) * Late Blossom (2011) * Twilight Gangsters (2010) * Troubleshooter (2010) * My Dear Desperado (2010) * The Yellow Sea (2010) * Secret Love (2010) * Harmony (2010) * Speed Scandal (2008) * Sunny (2008) Premios *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actor Award (Love in the Moonlight) Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Perfil (Naver) * Hancinema * Instagram Galería Lee Joon Hyuk000.jpg Lee Joon Hyuk001.jpg Lee Joon Hyuk002.jpg Lee Joon Hyuk003.jpg Lee Joon Hyuk004.JPG Lee Joon Hyuk005.jpg Lee Joon Hyuk006.jpg Lee Joon Hyuk007.jpg Categoría:KActor